Meeting at the Graveyard
by grimreapergirl
Summary: After the manga  After everything that has happened, Yuki gets the courage to see the man she once loved. Who is this man? Split between two men and a broken heart, Yuki gets the courage to see the man she once loved, once more. YukixkanamexZero R&R  .


_Hello! I just wanted to submit something for Vampire knight for once! I really liked the idea of Yuki and Zero somehow being able to reconcile after everything and when they are both vampires. I also really thought that it wasn't fair how Zero can be a vampire and how Zero wants to kill Yuki because she's a vamp too. It's obvious if you guys have read the latest chap of VK that they both still long for each other. Anyways, if you guys have your own opinion on ZeroxYuki please send me a message. I would love to hear what you think of their connection. Also this is just a short story after everything that has happened in the manga and after Zero and Yuki confront each other for the last time. R&R Thanks again and enjoy! =^.^=_

**Meeting at the Graveyard**

**Short Story**

**KanamexYukixZero**

I walked on the dead, dry grass passing old houses that seemed familiar and streets I once walked down. The spring breeze felt cool and refreshing and the sun was warm against my cool skin. I walked into the graveyard and passed the gate. I passed all the grave stones one by one seeing names that were unfamiliar to me and had little importance to me. I stopped at a white, large grave stone and saw that someone had already placed roses before me. I smiled feeling the pain in my heart that lingered for all these years without him. I traced the letters on the grave stone with my pale fingers and was crouched down close to the stone.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" I placed the flowers against the stone and continued. "Sorry I couldn't visit sooner. Things have changed a lot since you were around." I whispered and tried to push the throbbing in my chest back.

"Can you believe it? I have two cute children, Sakura and …" _I can't say it._

"I'm—sorry, even after all this time it's still so hard without you. Our paths split and yet—we had a connection, a longing for each other." I felt small tears creep up and my eyes started to get watery.

"You will always be here, frozen in time as I move on with my life, also frozen yet alive. I bound you to this earth, hurt you, and made you into the creature you were. I made you suffer until the day you died." I whimpered and touched the cool stone.

"Why did you leave? I—I thought we would die together? I promised to keep running to give you a reason to live. So why? Why did you leave without me? Why did you have to hate me?" I sobbed quietly and put my head in between my hunched figure and crossed my arms and hugged myself; my long brown hair flowing over my arms.

"Why did we have to be enemies? You-you were so consumed for your hatred for us, that you were killed by the very thing you hated and hunted."

The wind howled and my red dress followed the direction of the wind. The sun was warm on my back and harsh on my eyes and the beautiful songs of the birds filled the silence in the air. I stayed crouched sitting in front of his grave, crying silently while remembering our past together.

"I—I promised myself that I wouldn't cry the next time I visited you, but I—I can't help it. Even though I don't deserve to see you. Even thought I abandoned you." I wiped the tears that seemed to flow endlessly from my face and lifted my head and gave a faint smile.

"I-I'm being so silly. The Yuki that you know is still in here. The human me that loved you and longed for you. The Yuki who loved you." I felt my heart pound and my chest felt tight as I cried those painful words.

"Why does it hurt so much? God it-it's so hard without you. I just miss your presence. No—No matter how much you hated me, I just wanted you to be near me, pushing me through this. I thought that I could handle being a vampire even after all this time, I still feel like I'm—_**human**_." I squeezed my hand and felt anger and pain rush through my body.

"As usual I'm being selfish, but then again it's in my nature. To be cruel and selfish." I paused and remembered the harsh things I said in the past and felt horrible.

"I—I wish I was human! I wish I never became a vampire. Then I could still be with you. Things would have stayed the same. But most of all, I wouldn't have to live this lonely life without _**you**_."

"Your eyes changed when I became a vampire. You stared at me with hate and cold distance. It hurt so much every time I saw you." I confessed. I sat quiet for a few minutes trying to control my feelings.

"I know I shouldn't feel like this about you. You moved on, but I didn't. I tried to convince myself that we could never be the way we used to be, but I wanted it to be like it was before. It was childish thinking."

I stroked the stone and felt relieved. I sat enjoying the sun even thought it hurt my eyes. I felt somewhat free and knew things wouldn't change by sitting and crying or wishing. I heard a faint noise of car tires and a car door open and knew who it was. I smiled and heard faint footsteps approach me. They stopped a few inches behind me and I felt my heart would break.

"Mommy! I found you!" Sakura hugged me from behind and I felt her chubby, little hands wrap around my neck and shoulders.

"Hello Honey."

"Daddy asked me to get you. He seemed worried." She giggled.

"Sorry honey, I'm coming." She let go and I turned my head and saw my daughter's smiling face.

She wore a black sundress and had brown, long hair. _She looks just like I did._ I smiled and kissed her rosy cheeks.

"I'll be there, just wait for me by the car."

"Kay!" She ran back out of the graveyard happily and I turned back to the grave stone.

"Did you see her? Isn't she beautiful?" I steadily stood up and stretched my legs.

"It seems I still have responsibilities left to do before I can join you. But I'll be seeing you soon, neh _**Zero**_?"

I walked slowly feeling like my heart would shatter at any moment, but I knew at that moment on that day that just maybe, just maybe everything would be alright.

.

.

.

.

**END**

_WHAAAA! TT_TT ZEROOooo! I love Zero he's my fav character. If you guys haven't noticed her second child was named Zero, after Zero (duh -_-) and her husband is Kaname. I really wanted to keep Zero's identity to the last but I think I kinda gave it away when she said that I kept running to give you a reason to live, Just like the manga ^.^ Please no YukixKaname or YukixZero haters. I tried to make a win-win situation for both pairings in the story. Anyways I would looove your thoughts, thanks again! R&R_


End file.
